One Winter Afternoon
by Poppy91
Summary: On a winter afternoon,Kate Beckett meets Richard Castle. Alternate Universe,Castle is a writer trying to make it,there is no Alexis,he hasn't been married twice.
1. What's your name?

Kate Beckett was standing in the middle of the street, talking on her phone in one hand, papers in the other she hung up the phone and turned around she wasn't playing much attention and she ran into somebody and knocked all paper out of her hands.

"Oh my god"

she let out a little laugh.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't playing much attention"

Beckett looked up after picking up her papers, he helped her picking up the papers, they both looked up at the same time, they locked eyes, they stood up, she couldn't take her eyes off his eyes, he couldn't take his eyes off her eyes.

"I'm Rick"  
She didn't answer.

"Do you have a name"

Beckett nodded her head.

"what is it"  
"oh right, Kate, its Kate, I'm not usually like this'  
"how about I buy you a coffee and I can meet the usual Kate"  
"I would love to, but I really have to get back to work"  
"oh"  
"I could give you my number, so we can get coffee later"  
"yeah that's sounds good"  
"great"  
They stood there for a little.

"To Call you, I need your number"  
"oh right, I'm so sorry, I'm really tired"  
"it's alright"

Beckett handed over a piece of paper, to Castle.

"So when is the best time to call you"  
"I'll try to get home around, six o'clock"  
"alright see ya Later Kate"  
"see ya"

they both headed off in different directions.


	2. Walks in the snow

... Means later on

Castle walked into the loft,his mother Martha was just heading out, Castle gave her a big hug.

"Mother how are you on this beautiful afternoon"  
"I'm fine darling, i was just heading out"  
"Where were you going on this beautiful afternoon"  
"I have a class darling,what are you so happy about,did you find a publisher"  
"No,I meet a woman"  
"That's great darling"  
"It's more than great mother,she's tall,tanned skin,beautiful eyes,wonderful smile,curly brown hair,smells like cherries"  
"Darling I have to go"

Martha closed the front door,he decided to call her up.

"Kate Beckett,Hello"  
"Hi,I called you up cause I can't stop thinking about you"  
"Rick"  
"Yeah, I should have started with that"  
"No that was cute"  
"So I was calling to ask you,are you busy"

Beckett looked at the paper work,there was heaps of it,but she didn't want to shut him down,she might lose him and never see him again.

"I just finished"  
"Do you have any plans"  
"I was going to go for a walk in the snow"  
"Can I join you"  
"How about i meet you at Starbucks and than we can walk in the snow"

...

"Here's your coffee"  
"Thanks Rick"  
"So where are we walk too"  
"I have some leftovers at home,I was going to heat them up and watch a movie,do you want to watch with me"  
"What are you watching"  
"the avengers"  
"Really"  
"What you don't like the avengers"  
"I like,the avengers,I just didn't take you for a superhero fan"  
"What were thinking, I was into chick flicks"  
"Moving on what do you do"  
"I work as an homicide detective,what about you"  
"I'm trying to get published for my book"  
"Any luck"  
"No,not really"  
"What's it about"  
"I'm thinking about scraping it,it's not very good"


	3. (3)Ice skating

Beckett and Castle,were on their 3rd date,they were ice skating.

"You okay,Rick?"  
"Yeah I'm fine,just as long as I stay holding the side"

Beckett let out a little giggle,She moved a little towards Castle.

"Come here"

Beckett grabbed Castles hand,Castle got this tingly feeling all over.

"What's the matter,Castle never had a girl hold your hand?"  
"Yes other girls had held my hand,but never a beautiful girl"

They locked eyes with each other,Beckett made a move and kissed him,he kissed her back.

...

She was asleep, this was her first time sleeping over at Castles,her phone ring in the middle of the night,It was Epso saying she had a dead body,Beckett went into Castles bathroom and changed back into the clothes she was wearing last night,Beckett tipped toed around trying not to wake Castle,she went to his  
side,pushed the hair to the side and kissed him on the forehead.

...

At lunch time Beckett got a call.

"Beckett"  
"Kate?"  
"Oh hey Rick"  
"I was worried I had the wrong person?"  
"At my work we call everyone by their last name"  
"Oh okay makes sense"  
"Not really"  
"Are going to fast for you?"  
"What,where is this coming from?"  
"I woke up this morning and you weren't there is I figured you freaked out"  
"Oh my god Rick,I'm so sorry,I'm not used to having to tell somebody I have to go to work"  
"It's okay,do you want to try again tonight"  
"Yeah sure but I don't know,what time I'm getting off work"  
"I"ll come by and give you a key"  
"Okay"


	4. (6)Where are we going?

Castle and Beckett,were sitting up in bed,Castle could see that there was something upsetting Kate.

"Kate is there something wrong?"

"You can call me Beckett you know?"

"Okay I"ll start calling you Beckett,so what is wrong?"

Beckett put the book down on the sheets.

"What are we Rick?"

"What does that mean?"

"Like are we dating,but we can see other people or are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Are you or do you want to see someone else?"

" No I don't like open relationships"

"I will be right back"

Castle went into his bathroom,he pulled out a box,Castle took a promise ring,it was a love heart one side was white,the other was black,he put the ring in his palm and closed it,he sat back on the bed.

"Close your eyes and give me your hand?"

Beckett closed her eyes and reached out her hand,Castle placed the ring into her palm.

"Rick can i open my eyes,yet?"

"Yep"

Beckett opened up her eyes to see the ring.

"Oh my god,it's so beautiful,thank you Rick"

"It's a promise ring"

"A promise ring,what's a promise ring?"

"It's my promise to replace this ring with a (larger) diamond one as soon as I can afford it"

Beckett tried to figure out his message.

"I'm proposing for you to be my girlfriend and for you to move in"

"I don't know Rick,don't get me wrong this has been a great 6 months,but do you think it will work?"

"Yes,I have many girlfriends,but I haven't loved any of them,like I love you"

"And you really want me to move in?"

"Yep"

"You understand,I will hardly be here,I will leave at random times of the day and night?"

Castle could see she was freaking out and he started to laugh.

"And your laughing why is this funny?"

"It's adorable"


	5. (6)Launch party

Since it's an Au story I have made Jenny,Beckett's best friend,don't get me wrong in like Lanie,I think we need Jenny in episodes.

"JENNY PLEASE OPEN UP"

Beckett was freaking out,Castles book had been published,tonight was the launch party and she needed a dress,when Jenny opened up the door,Beckett came flying in.

"Kate what's going on?"  
"I need help"  
"With what?"  
"Tonight is Ricks launch party and I don't know how to dress for a rich fancy party"  
"Well how much do you have?"

Beckett got out Castles credit card.

"He give you his credit card?"  
"Yep"  
"Stuff the dress I would buy a new wardrobe,or you have not already?"

Jenny said looking down at Beckett's promise ring.

"Rick brought me a promise ring,he said he was going to save up to get me a better ring"  
"Are you guys in high school are something?"  
"It's sweet"  
"Anyway what's the launch party for?"  
"He just wrote his first book"  
"Okay let's go"

...

"KATE BECKETT, GET OUT OF THAT DRESSING ROOM NOW?"  
"It's too short"  
"It's not short,you just have long legs"  
"Fine"

Beckett came out wearing a off the shoulder lace mini dress,with brown high heel ankle boots.

"You look adorable"  
"Is that a good thing"  
"yeah"

...

Beckett came out of his bedroom,Castle was speechless.

"It's to much isn't it,I change if you want me to?"

As Beckett was freaking out,Castle was walking over,he put her in a tight embrace.

"It's not as short as it seems,it's just my legs are so long"

Castle kept looking into her eyes.

"You hate it,I told Jenny I"

Beckett was cut off by Castles kiss.

"Do you like it or not?"  
"I'm speechless"  
"Is that a good thing?"  
It's a great thing"


End file.
